


To His Delight

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Pete's World Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose has a bad day at work and the Doctor tries to cheer her up. He learns just how well she can fend for herself.





	To His Delight

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous poster on Tumblr asking for: Tentoo x Rose - "Shut up! I'm a delight."

Rose stood with her fists clenched and tried to calm her breathing. Carol from Accounting passed by her in the corridor and gave her a curious look. Rose tried to smile, but had the feeling that she wasn’t as successful as she’d hoped.

_Just breathe. In… Out... That plonker isn't worth even the tiniest smidgeon of consideration. In… Out…_

Rose felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

The Doctor’s hands flew up along with his eyebrows. “Rose… Sorry!”

Rose pressed a hand to her racing heart. “You scared me.”

He glanced at her in concern. “I didn’t mean to. Normally can’t sneak up on you when I’m trying and I wasn’t even trying. Just saw you standing here and you looked upset.”

Rose sighed. “I’m sorry. Was just distracted. Had a meeting with Anderson about a complaint that Brett Harlow put in about me.”

“Complaint? What could that idiot possibly have to-”

“Apparently, he doesn’t feel safe with a female team leader. Thinks we’re too emotional to be in the field.”

The Doctor bristled. “He said what!? But you’re the best field agent Torchwood has.”

“I know that and you know that, and thankfully Anderson knows that.”

“So what’s Bill gonna do?”

“He’s gonna be transfer Brett off my team.”

“But-”

“At my request. When we’re in the field, I have to trust the members of my team, and they need to trust me. I don’t have time to be justifying my decisions to make Brett happy when we’re in the middle of a mission.”

The Doctor ran his hands down Rose’s arms and grasped her fingers, giving them a light squeeze. “He’s a misogynistic fool.”

Rose let a small smile play upon her lips. “He is. All the more reason to get him off my team.”

The Doctor quickly snaked his arms around Rose’s waist and tugged her against him. His eyes zeroed in on the flash of tongue that darted out when she wet her lips. Unable to resist her flirty smirk, he pushed her up against the wall and snogged her breathless. 

A not very discreet cough had them popping apart. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder to find the man that had been the cause of Rose’s upset earlier. Brett Harlow stood with his legs braced and arms crossed, sneering at them. “Delightful… See this is what I was talking about… How can anyone trust the judgement of someone shacking up with Torchwood’s resident lunatic?” 

“Oi!” The Doctor’s eyes narrowed into a glare, and thus he didn’t see Rose move. All of a sudden he noticed a blur flying passed him and Brett laid out on the ground.

Rose leaned over him and growled, “Say what you like about me, Harlow, but if I hear one word of disrespect from you again about the Doctor, I won’t be so nice next time.”

Brett nodded, mouth agog, and then picked himself up and hurried off.

“Delightful,” the Doctor drawled.

Rose spun around and caught his smirk.

A laugh bubbled free from her. “Shut up, I am a delight!”

His voice deepened and he leaned forward to whisper, “Don’t I know it, especially when you do that thing with your-”

And she showed him exactly how delightful she could be.


End file.
